Sisters
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Mike Mavinsky is now 12 years old and now finds out that she is adopted. Her biological parents are long dead, but Mike has no memory of what truly happened to them, but learns she has a biological sister who lives in Canada. Mike then travels to meet her and possibly discover the secrets of the past they shared when their parents were murdered.


"You're adopted."

"Huh?" Twelve year old Mike asked her parents once she was asked to sit down in the living room for a few moments.

"Yes, Mike," Mr. Mavinsky said. "You are not our biological child. We adopted you from an orphanage, you must barely remember what happened. We aren't even the Mavinsky family, we adopted your real parents' last name so you wouldn't feel sad during your childhood. We took you in when you were almost four."

"So, wait, you aren't really Mr. and Mrs. Mavinsky? Is Michelanne even my _real _name?" Mike asked.

"Our real family name is Swanson," Mike's adoptive mother replied. "We didn't want you to be upset when you were adopted from us, so we kept your parents' real last name. You even have a sister in Canada named Jennifer."

"So, my name is Michelanne?" Mike wondered.

"Yes," Mr. Swanson said. "You really are Michelanne Mavinsky, but we are the Swanson family. You may not remember this, but it happened when you were almost four years old back in your real home with your real family."

* * *

_Mike was in Kindergarten. She had an eleven year old sister who was in middle school. Jennifer, or Jen, for short. Jen had long rich hued red hair with a periwinkle headband. Her ears were pierced but she did not wear earrings. She wore a school uniform and it was her job everyday after school to pick Mike up and take her home to join their parents, Miranda and John. John was in charge of the little town they lived in and was the most intelligent man anyone could know. John often wore crimson clothes and had red hair matching his daughters and had blue-green eyes like his elder daughter. Miranda was a theater actress, often wore periwinkle like Jen and had chocolate-brown eyes like Mike, and had raven hair. They were a happy couple with a happy life. _

_One day was not so happy. Jen and Mike were on their way home typically to have a casual day at home, spending time with family. Mike would play, sometimes for hours, and didn't really have friends yet, she was very shy. Jen had a few friends, but they never really came over after school. Mike and Jen were walking home together on a typical Tuesday afternoon and Jen opened the door, hearing Mike's stories of what happened at her wonderful day at school. Back then, Mike wore a cute little red hat with a longer short-sleeved shirt with a skirt and red big girl sneakers. Jen and Mike laughed together and opened the door and heard Miranda screaming._

_"What was that, Jen?" Mike asked, sounding scared._

_"It's okay, Mike, I'm sure it was nothing." Jen assured, trying not to be scared for Mike's sake._

_"It sounded wike Mommy's in twoubah!" Mike cried, biting her fist._

_"Stay here, I'll check it out." Jen said, then placed her backpack down to look for their parents. Jen left the family room while Mike sat on the family room couch. Jen looked around and grabbed a lamp to make sure her mother wasn't going to be killed. Jen looked through the crack of the kitchen door and saw with horror that two shadowed figures were murdering her mother and had already killed her father. "Mom! Dad!" she panicked._

_"What was that?" a dark, scary voice asked, hearing Jen's shriek of terror._

_"Leave my daughters alone, please!" Miranda cried._

_"Dammit, didn't we tell you to shut up?!" the other man said, kicking Miranda down and killing her with the wooden cutting board._

_Jen gasped with fear and dashed out of the room. She then grabbed Mike's hand. "Run!" she cried._

_"What's happenin' to Mommy and Daddy?" Mike asked as she tried to keep up._

_"Don't worry about it, come on! Faster, Mike!" _

* * *

"After that, you both blacked out," Mrs. Swanson continued to tell the story. "You don't remember this, but you were taken to an agency and questioned about your parents. After you and Jennifer told what happened, your memories were wiped and you were both sent to separate orphanages for your own protection. Your sister's new name is Jen Materson, and you are still Michelanne Mavinsky. It was hard to adjust to our new names, but we raised you like one of us. I'm so sorry, Mike."

"Gosh..." Mike said, softly. "I always felt like I didn't belong in this family a whole lot, but thank you for telling me the truth. You two will always be Mom and Dad to me. Do you know exactly where Jen is?"

"She lives somewhere in Canada, she works in a mall with some of her friends," Mr. Swanson replied. "She is sixteen years old now, she may or may not remember you. It's been a long time ago."

"I need to find her," Mike stood from the couch. "I need to get going."

"What about school?" Mrs. Swanson couldn't help but ask.

"I think this is more important than my education, Mom, erm... Mrs. Swanson." Mike replied. "I need to find out where I really come from and live up to my real family name."

Mr. and Mrs. Swanson eyed each other, then looked back at Mike.

"Okay, we'll take you to the train station first thing tomorrow." Mr. Swanson said, then took out a photograph of John and Miranda. "These are your real parents."

"Oh, yeah..." Mike took it in realization. "I feel like I've seen these two before... Mama... Daddy..."

"Keep the picture and show it to Jennifer," Mr. Swanson advised. "If you can remember, maybe she will too."

"Thanks, for everything." Mike saluted with a smile.

* * *

The next morning, Mr. and Mrs. Swanson purchased a solo train ticket to Mike. The twelve-year-old took the ticket and was eager to see her sister again once she received all the information she needed to know to find Jen Materson. Mike took a seven hour train ride to Canada. She slept most of the time, read, ate any food, or just waited eagerly to get to reunite with the sister she never knew she had. The train stopped before she knew it and she left the train, going to Jen's home. She found the address and rang the doorbell.

"Yes, can I help you?" a woman asked. She must've been Jen's adoptive's mother.

"I need to speak with your daughter Jen, please." Mike said.

"Okay." Mrs. Materson stepped inside to get her teenage daughter.

Jen came out from the door. Mike felt like she knew her from somewhere once she saw her. She had long darker orange hair with blue-green eyes and a periwinkle hoodie, white skirt with a blue stripe, white sneakers and cotton vanilla socks. Once Mike saw her, she knew Jen had to be her sister. "Who are you?" Jen asked. "What do you want?"

"Jen, you may not remember me, but my name is Mike Mavinsky, I'm your sister."

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! I love torturing you guys with them :P I don't know for sure if I'll continue this soon or not, but I watched Disney's Frozen in my last class and it made me think of the stories I sometimes do with cartoonnetwork90sfan. Read & Review if you want. Thanks! **


End file.
